This is Love
by KidMoonLight
Summary: 2PM's Fanfiction, Taecsu / Taeckay; Chanho / Channuneo; Khunwoo / Khunyoung.. 2PM - This is Love by Lee Junho
1. Chapter 1 - Awal segalanya

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

* * *

Pengenalan Tokoh :

**Lee Wooyoung, 17 tahun.**

Bersama dengan Junho menjadi model yang sering dijuluki TwinsBrother. Sangat posesif terhadap saudara kembarnya dan sangat menyayangi IU, adiknya. Berparas chubby sehingga orang lebih sering mengira ia adalah adiknya Junho. Walaupun begitu, 'terkadang' ia bisa bersikap dewasa dan jika sudah marah akan sangat menyeramkan.

**Lee Junho, 17 tahun. Lahir 15 menit setelah wooyoung.**

Berprofesi sama seperti Wooyoung. Sangat senang menari, sering mengikuti street dance tanpa diketahui oleh wooyoung ataupun IU. Berparas tampan dengan smileeyesnya yang membuat banyak orang terpukau. Sangat keras kepala dan memiliki pendirian yang teguh.

**Lee Ji Eun (IU), 15 tahun.**

Sangat menyayangi kedua kakak kembarnya, bahkan ia sering mengabaikan namjachingunya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kakaknya. Tertarik pada dunia tarik suara. Berwajah cantik, manis dan imut.

**Hwan Chansung, 17 tahun.**

Seorang model yang juga merupakan sahabat Junho. Bersahabat dengan Junho sejak TK sehingga bisa dibilang lebih dari sekedar teman. Berbadan tinggi besar, tampan, terlihat sangat dewasa. Kurang pintar dalam hal pelajaran namun sangat jago dalam hal olahraga.

**Nichkhun, 21 tahun.**

Pemilik RS terbaik di Seoul. Menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup sejak ayahnya meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu. Bersekolah kedokteran di Amerika selama 5 tahun. Bersahabat dengan Taecyeon selama di Amerika. Berwajah tampan seperti malaikat.

**Kim Minjun, 22 tahun.**

Seorang penyanyi terkenal dengan nama panggung Jun.K, composer lagu, dan manager TwinsBrother. Sepupu Junho,Wooyoung, dan IU. Berparas tampan dengan suara malaikat. Mampu membuat semua orang terpukau ketika ia sedang diatas panggung.

**Ok Taecyeon, 21 tahun.**

Seorang Fotografer terkenal di Amerika. Pindah ke Korea karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil. Hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, Jr. Bersahabat baik dengan Nichkhun. Berwajah tampan, tinggi, berotot. Bersikap cool namun sebenarnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

**Yoo Seung Ho, 20 tahun.**

Seorang dokter tampan spesialis jantung di RS milik Nichkhun. Sangat cerdas, masuk kelas akselerasi sejak SD. Lulus dari Oxford university Cumlaude diumur 20 tahun. Bersahabat baik dengan Nichkhun, dan sering membantunya mengatasi masalah-masalah di RS.

* * *

PROLOG -

**_Di studio foto_**

"oke, siap.. hana dul se!"

Jepreet… jepreet…

TwinsBrother sedang dalam sesi pemotretan untuk model baju musim dingin Nepa. Keduanya terlihat begitu antusias. Ini ketiga kalinya mereka dipilih untuk menjadi model brand tersebut.

"Wooyoung tolong geser kekanan, lebih dekat pada Junho."

"siip, tahan semua.."

Jepreet… jepreet…

**Di RS**

Seorang namja berwajah malaikat berjalan menghampiri seorang dokter.

"Seungho.."

"Ne hyung. Ada apa ?"

"Nanti malam akan ada rapat dewan di lantai 4. Aku harap kau bisa hadir untuk menggantikan Dr. Kim."

"Baiklah Nichkhun-hyung, aku akan datang. Oh ya aku sedang ada pasien. Sampai jumpa"

Dokter yang bernama Seung Ho itu membungkukkan badan lalu bergegas pergi.

**Di Bandara**

Terlihat dua orang namja baru saja keluar dari gate A2, Taecyeon dan Jr. Taecyeon memakai kacamata hitam, membawa sebuah koper dan kamera di lengan kirinya. Sedangkan Jr. memakai ransel berwarna merah dan memakai headset ditelinganya. Keduanya langsung segera menaiki taksi.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin kita akan baik-baik saja di Korea?"

"Tentu saja. Kau percaya pada hyung-mu ini kan?"

"Ne.."

Jr. mengangguk dan tersenyum pada hyungnya.

* * *

Wooyoung dan Junho berjalan keluar studio foto bersama. Keduanya baru saja selesai pemotretan. Tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna hitam berhenti. Seorang namja bernama Minjun turun dari mobil tersebut dan menghampiri TwinsBrother.

"yo… wooyoung, junho, bagaimana pemotretan hari ini?" Tanya Minjun sambil memberi Hi-5 kepada kedua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"semua berjalan lancar hyung.. seperti biasa." Ucap Junho dengan bangga.

"hyung kesini untuk menjemput kami?" Tanya wooyoung.

"tentu saja. Ayo cepat naik ke mobil, kita masih harus menjemput IU, aku akan mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat."

"benarkah? Kemana hyung?" Tanya wooyoung. Ia terlihat bersemangat.

"kita semua akan makan siang bersama… aku yang traktir."

"aah, minhae hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku... aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah teman." Ucap Junho.

"yach! Junho-ya, minggu lalu kau tidak ikut pergi bersama karena ada janji dengan Chansung, sekarang kau juga tidak ikut lagi. Ini hari minggu. Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk keluargamu?"

"mianhae hyung." Terlihat sedikit penyesalan diwajah Junho.

"ah sudahlah Wooyoung, jangan dipaksa. Mungkin memang Junho tidak bisa pergi."

Minjun segera menarik Wooyoung ke dalam mobil untuk menghindari pertengkaran Twinsbrother.

"sampai nanti malam Junho. Jaga dirimu." Minjun melambai pada Junho melalui jendela mobilnya.

Setelah mobil Minjun berbelok diujung jalan, Junho segera berlari menuju taman.

'1 jam lagi' Junho melihat jam tangannya dan mempercepat larinya.

Sesampainya di taman, terlihat sudah banyak anak-anak street-dance yang akan unjuk diri. Junho berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan langsung melihat sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang ia kenal. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia menjadi mudah lelah.

"junho-ya…"

Junho menengok ke sumber suara dan tersenyum.

"jaebeom-hyung, lihat, aku datang tepat waktu."

"yach. Pabbo. Cepat ganti bajumu, pertunjukan akan segera dimulai." Jaebeom menjitak kepala Junho.

"aish, selalu saja memukulku." Junho meringis sambil mengambil baju yang dipegang jaebeom.

"junho-ya. Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu sedikit pucat." Jaebeom mengamati wajah Junho dengan seksama.

"ani. Aah mungkin karena tadi aku berlari sangaat cepat." Ucap Junho ringan.

Street-dance dimulai. Junho dan kelompoknya tampil dengan sangat memukau. Apalagi pasangan Junho-Jaebeom, keduanya melakukan atraksi-atraksi dance dengan kompak, seakan mereka memiliki chemistry sendiri.

* * *

Taecyeon dan Jr. akhirnya sampai di apartement baru mereka. Apartement sederhana dengan dua kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, ruang tengah dan dapur. Jr. langsung berlari menuju balkon untuk melihat pemandangan disekitar.

"hyung, lihat ada yang mengadakan street-dance di taman." Jr. terus menatap kearah taman dengan antusias.

"boleh aku pergi kesana untuk melihat?"

"tidak sekarang Jr. kita harus merapikan apartement ini." Taecyeon menarik Jr. dari balkon agar mereka bisa mulai beres-beres.

Triing,, triing,, handphone Taecyeon berdering, ada telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"ah Nichkhun-ssi. How are you?"

"ne. Aku dan adikku sekarang tinggal di Korea. Mian, aku belum sempat memberitahumu."

Taecyeon menelpon sambil berjalan menuju balkon, meninggalkan Jr. diantara tumpukan barang.

'huh, katanya kita harus bersih-bersih' batin Jr.

* * *

"Minjun-oppa, café ini daebak! sayang sekali Junho-oppa tidak bisa ikut."

"iya, nanti kita bungkuskan saja makanan untuk Junho. Ayo IU, Wooyoung, pesanlah makanan yang kalian inginkan."

Minjun, Wooyoung dan IU sedang berada di sebuah café yang bertemakan 'Paris'. Hampir disetiap dinding ruangan tergantung foto-foto bertemakan Paris, serta terdapat miniatur menara Eiffel di setiap meja.

"Pelayan… kami mau pesan." IU mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan.

Seorang pelayan namja menghampiri meja IU, Wooyoung dan Minjun. Ia membuka note kecil yang ada di saku celananya untuk mencatat pesanan. Namun, ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, tersirat sedikit keterkejutan di wajah si pelayan dan IU.

"ada yang bisa saya ban…. IU!"

"ooh. JB-oppa! Kau bekerja disini?"

"ani. Aku hanya sedang membantu kedua orangtuaku. Mereka pemilik café ini."

"benarkah? Wah, daebak!"

JB hanya tersenyum malu.

"Jadi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" JB kembali menjadi pelayan namja dengan senyum mempesona yang bisa membuat semua pengunjung wanita meleleh.

Setelah mencatat pesanan IU, Wooyoung dan Minjun, JB pun pergi.

"IU, siapa namja itu? Dia bukan namjachingu-mu kan?" Wooyoung bertanya pada IU sambil memberikan tatapan kurang bersahabat pada JB dari jauh. Wooyoung memang kakak yang sangat posesif terhadap kedua adiknya.

Blush… muncul sedikit rona merah di pipi IU. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya.

"dia kakak kelas-ku oppa, kelas 2 SMA."

IU tidak menjawab apakah JB namjachingu-nya atau bukan. Karena memang hubungan keduanya masih belum jelas. Mereka memang sering berdua seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Namun, IU selalu saja mengelak setiap JB hampir menyatakan perasaannya, karena IU tahu kedua kakaknya tidak akan suka jika ia berpacaran. Tapi tentu IU tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan berusaha meyakinkan kedua kakaknya terlebih dahulu.

"hey Wooyoung, jangan terlalu posesif pada IU. Bisa-bisa nanti tidak ada namja yang berani mendekatinya karena takut padamu."

"tapi hyung…"

"sudahlah, lagipula IU sudah bukan anak kecil berumur 9 tahun."

* * *

"Junho-oppa!" IU memanggil kakak nya yang hendak menaiki lift apartement mereka. IU baru kembali dari supermarket. Persediaan makanan di apartement sudah habis.

Junho menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu adik tersayangnya, lalu mereka naik lift bersama.

"oppa, kenapa kau pulang malam lagi? Wooyoung-oppa mengkhawatirkanmu. Oppa bahkan tidak mengangkat telponku atau membalas SMSku. Kau baik-baik saja kan oppa?" Tanya IU khawatir.

Junho tersenyum sambil menurunkan topi nya agar wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"ne. aku baik-baik saja IU. Mianhae, baterai HP oppa habis."

Ting… pintu lift pun terbuka. Kedua bersaudara Lee berjalan keluar lift, memasuki pintu apartement mereka. Terlihat Wooyoung sedang duduk di sofa, menonton acara MusicBank sambil memakan ice cream vanilla.

"Hyung, aku pulang."

"Junho-ya, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku? Kau tahu kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mianhae hyung, baterai HP ku habis. Sudah dulu ya hyung, aku lelah." Junho langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Yach! Lee Junho! Hyung-mu belum selesai bicara."

Gebraak… Pintu kamar Junho tertutup. Cekleek.. Junho mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"IU-a, ada apa dengan oppa mu yang satu itu?" Wooyoung bertanya pada IU yang berada di dapur membereskan belanjaan.

"molla oppa." IU agak berteriak agar Wooyoung mendengarnya.

Junho berbaring diatas kasurnya. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Aaaargh, ada apa denganku hari ini?' pikir Junho. Ia memikirkan kembali kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

'benar-benar sial!' rutuk Junho pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melempar topi nya ke langit-langit kamarnya, memeluk bantal gulingnya dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

_To Be Continued~_


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashback

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

zhie cho : thanks reviewnya^^ akan diusahakan update secepatnya :) Enjoy read~

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

Junho dan anak-anak street-dance lainnya melakukan pertunjukkan di taman. Sang leader, Jaebeom, akan memilih 10 orang diantara mereka untuk mengikuti pertandingan street-dance nasional. Walaupun Junho sudah pasti dipilih Jaebeom, ia tetap ikut berpartisipasi dalam pertunjukkan. Yah, bukan Junho namanya jika ia tidak unjuk diri. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya berpikir ia dipilih karena dekat dengan Jaebeom. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa.

Namun sayang, ditengah pertunjukkan Junho kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika hendak melakukan atraksi salto di udara. Naas, Junho tidak berhasil memutar badannya di udara. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan.

"aaaargh." Junho merintih kesakitan. Tangannya memijit kepalanya. Ia merasa sedikit pusing.

Para street-dancer berhenti menari. Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada Junho.

"Junho-ya, gwenchana?" Jaebeom berjalan menghampiri Junho. Sirat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Junho tidak merespon pertanyaan Jaebeom. Matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Jaebeom segera memapah Junho ke salah satu kursi di taman.

"Woobin, lanjutkan pertunjukkannya. Aku akan segera kembali." Jaebeom berteriak pada salah seorang temannya.

Jaebeom membantu Junho duduk, lalu ia pergi membeli minum. Ketika ia kembali, ia melihat Junho masih memijat pelipisnya.

"Junho-ya? Ini minum dulu."

"gomawo hyung." Junho mengambil sebotol air mineral dari tangan Jaebeom dan langsung meminumnya.

"Junho-ya, kau harus periksa ke dokter. Kau terjatuh keras sekali. Lihat wajahmu sampai pucat." Kekhawatiran muncul kembali di wajah Jaebeom.

"ani hyung, tidak separah itu kok."

"kau tetap harus ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dancer terbaikku mengalami gegar otak atau semacamnya."

"baik hyung, besok aku akan ke rumah sakit." Junho mengalah pada hyungnya.

"aku serius Junho-ya, jika besok kau tidak ke rumah sakit aku tidak akan mengikutsertakan dirimu dalam kompetisi."

"aiih, hyung. Kau tidak bisa begitu." Junho mengeluarkan aegyo-nya untuk meluluhkan hati sang leader.

"aegyo-mu saat ini tidak akan mempan Lee Junho." Jaebeom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hyung-a." Junho memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut.

Jaebeom tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya. "pulanglah dan istirahat." Jaebeom mengacak-acak rambut Junho.

Setelah itu Jaebeom kembali ke pertunjukkan meninggalkan Junho sendirian di bangku taman. Karena Junho yakin sang leader tidak akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pertunjukkan hari ini, ia pulang ke apartementnya.

**_Flashback end._**

* * *

Ok Taecyeon berjalan sendirian sambil membawa kamera kesayangannya. Ia ingin memotret objek-objek indah disekitar apartementnya. Memotret selalu membuatnya nyaman. Taecyeon terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia tiba disebuah lapangan. Lapangan itu sepi. Di tengah-tengah lapangan terdapat sebuah pohon rindang. Disamping pohon terdapat dua buah ayunan yang tampak tua namun masih kokoh. Taecyeon menghampiri salah satu ayunan dan duduk diatasnya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas tempat itu. Dulu, Taecyeon pernah tinggal di Korea selama 6 bulan. Saat itu ia masih berumur 4 tahun.

**_Flashback 17 tahun yang lalu_**

Taecyeon kabur dari rumah. Ia marah pada kedua orangtuanya. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka mengambil keputusan itu?' pikir Taecyeon dalam hati. Taecyeon kecewa pada orangtuanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah lapangan dekat rumahnya, hendak menyendiri. Namun ketika sampai di lapangan, ia melihat seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menyanyi. Suaranya sangat jernih dan merdu. Taecyeon begitu terpukau mendengarkan anak kecil itu bernyanyi. Seketika Taecyeon melupakan masalah-masalahnya.

_"Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_  
_Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun_  
_Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul_  
_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun_  
_Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul_  
_Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun_  
_Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida_  
_Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul"_

Tanpa sadar Taecyeon menghampiri anak itu dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

"wow, suaramu indah." Ujar Taecyeon dengan wajah polosnya.

"ah, kamsahamnida." Anak itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Taecyeon. Ia hanya tersenyum pada Taecyeon. Pipinya merona karena malu.

"aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk adik sepupuku. Mereka berulangtahun hari ini." Anak itu menjelaskan pada Taecyeon walaupun Taecyeon tidak bertanya.

"beruntungnya mereka bisa mendengar suara merdumu di hari ulangtahunnya." Taecyeon memuji anak itu lagi lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"tidak pernah ada yang menyanyikan lagu ketika aku ulangtahun." Taecyeon bergumam sendiri. Tapi sepertinya gumamannya cukup keras untuk didengar anak disebelahnya.

"ha? Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di hari ulangtahunmu." Anak itu tersenyum memamerkan sederet giginya yang masih kecil. Kemudian anak itu melihat jam tangannya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"oh tidak, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang." Anak itu melompat dari ayunan.

"sampai jumpa." Anak itu melambaikan tangannya pada Taecyeon, lalu pergi meninggalkan Taecyeon seorang diri.

'padahal aku belum menanyakan namanya.' Batin taec dalam hati. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit senja sore yang indah.

'semoga kita akan bertemu lagi.'

Namun, keesokkan harinya, Taecyeon dan Ibunya pindah ke Amerika. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

_**Flashback end.**_

* * *

Nichkhun duduk di atas sofa di kamarnya atau bisa disebut ruang kerjanya juga. Nichkhun memang sengaja memodifikasi ruangannya di Rumah Sakit. Ia membuat ruangannya terbagi menjadi 2 ruangan, ruang kerja dan sebuah kamar. Ia selalu tidur di Rumah Sakit sejak setahun yang lalu. Nichkhun memandangi foto Ayahnya yang sudah usang.

"Appa, aku merindukanmu. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku selain dirimu." Nichkhun berbicara pada foto Ayahnya. Butiran Kristal bening pun menuruni pipinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Nichkhun buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"hyung? Ini proposal untuk kegiatan amal yang baru. Mohon dibaca." Seungho masuk dengan sebuah map di tangan kirinya.

"terima kasih seungho-ya. Taruh saja dimeja, nanti akan kubaca."

"ohya hyung, tadi Suzy datang ke Rumah Sakit."

"Suzy?" Nichkhun menaikkan alisnya. "apa dia menyusahkanmu lagi?"

"tidak hyung. Ia hanya memintaku untuk membujukmu pulang kerumah. Ia bilang ia merindukanmu."

Nichkhun diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seungho pun pamit pergi. Ia masih harus jaga malam. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, Seungho berkata pada Nichkhun, "hyung, tidak baik menghindari keluargamu sendiri."

'appa, aku harus bagaimana.' Batin Nichkhun.

* * *

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel SMA dream high berbunyi. Semua siswa segera berkemas termasuk Chansung. Ia berjalan keluar sekolah. Di dekat gerbang ia melihat sahabatnya, Junho, sedang berjalan sendirian.

'tumben Junho berjalan sendiri. Kemana Wooyoung?' pikir Chansung. Ia berlari hendak menyapa Junho. Namun, belum sempat ia memanggil nama Junho. Ia melihat Junho bertemu seorang namja yang memakai topi hitam. Namja tersebut sedikit lebih pendek dari Junho namun cukup berotot. Ia merangkul Junho dengan satu tangan. Tanpa sadar Chansung terus mengikuti Junho dan namja itu dari belakang.

"Junho-ya, kau lama sekali." Ujar Jaebeom sambil merangkul Junho.

"hy.. hyung? Sedang apa hyung disini?" Junho kaget dengan kehadiran Jaebeom.

"tentu saja aku disini untuk menemanimu pergi ke dokter." Jaebeom berkata pelan di telinga Junho. Jika dilihat dari jauh, Jaebeom seperti mencium Junho dari samping.

'apa-apaan namja itu! Beraninya ia mencium Junho! Siapa dia!' Chansung mengepalkan tangannya.

Chansung yang mengikuti Junho dari belakang mengamati kedekatan Junho dan Jaebeom dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka berdua sangat dekat. Chansung pun cemburu pada Jaebeom, ia merasa Junho telah diambil oleh Jaebeom.

'mau apa Junho pergi ke rumah sakit?' pikir Chansung ketika melihat Junho dan Jaebeom masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

'apa Junho sedang sakit?'

'atau mungkin ia hanya menjenguk seseorang disini?'

'tapi bagaimana jika Junho yang sakit?'

Bermacam-macam kemungkinan terpikirkan di kepala Chansung. Tanpa sadar, ia tidak melihat Junho disekitar rumah sakit.

"yah, aku kehilangan jejaknya." Chansung pun pulang ke rumah. 'aku akan bertanya langsung saja pada Junho besok.'

* * *

"IU! Tunggu aku…"

"aigoo, cepatlah JB. Showcase Minjun-oppa akan mulai 10 menit lagi." IU yang dari tadi berlari sepanjang jalan di kota Seoul berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Tangannya melambai pada JB yang tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakangnya.

JB yang akhirnya berhasil menyusul IU berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke salah satu café yang sangat mewah. Suara musik bergema di seluruh ruangan. Keduanya sangat menikmati pertunjukkan Jun.K, terutama JB, ia sangat mengagumi kakak sepupu IU. Ia bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi juga.

"yo, IU!" Minjun menghampiri dongsaengnya yang berdiri di depan ruangan khusus Jun.K dan memeluknya.

"kau sendirian? Mana Wooyoung dan Junho?" Minjun kedua dongsaengnya yang lain di sekitar IU. Tetapi yang ia temukan hanyalah seorang bocah berambut pirang yang berdiri dibelakang IU.

"Wooyoung-oppa sedang ada pemotretan, Junho-oppa menghilang sejak pulang sekolah, seperti biasa." Ujar IU.

"oh iya, oppa, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku. Ia fans beratmu!"

"hai, aku JB. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap JB sopan sambil membungkuk.

"ah, kau bocah yang waktu itu. Yang di café itu kan?" Tanya Minjun.

"ne." jawab JB.

"em… Jun.K-hyung, boleh aku minta tanda-tanganmu?" ucap JB malu-malu.

"ya, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya." Minjun masuk ke ruangannya mengambil foto dirinya beserta pulpen. Lalu ia menuliskan 'untuk JB' beserta tanda-tangannya.

"ini…." Minjun menyerahkan fotonya pada JB.

"kamsahamnida." Ucap JB dengan senyum berseri-seri.

"IU-ya. Kau mau pulang bareng oppa tidak?" Tanya Minjun.

"ah tidak oppa. Aku masih ada janji dengan JB." Ucap IU dengan pipi merona.

"ayo JB." IU menarik tangan JB.

"hey, berhati-hatilah. Kalau kau membuatnya menangis, kau akan menghadapi dua bodyguardnya yang sangat menyeramkan." Bisik Minjun pada JB sebelum JB pergi.

Kata-kata Minjun sukses membuatnya wajah JB merah padam.

* * *

"Hatchii…"

"Wooyoung-ssi. Gwenchana?"

"ne, gwenchana. Sepertinya ada debu di hidungku." Ucap Wooyoung sambil mengusap hidungnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagnosa

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

woonha : Thanks for you review. enjoy read~

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seoul. Minjun bangun dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui sebuah jendela kecil di salah satu sisi ruangan.

'kenapa aku ada di kamar Wooyoung?' Pikir Minjun.

'ah iya, kemaren kami minum bersama.' Minjun duduk di samping ranjang, mengucek matanya.

'sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum.'

Minjun memegang kepalanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang tengah terlihat Wooyoung yang masih tertidur di samping sofa.

"dasar Wooyoung, kebiasaannya tidur dilantai masih saja belum hilang. Padahal disampingnya ada sofa. Harusnya kan ia bisa tidur di sofa." Minjun bergumam sendiri.

Minjun segera menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Tadinya Minjun ingin membuat sarapan untuk dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, tapi ia tidak melihat ada bahan makanan baik di kulkas ataupun di lemari. Hanya ada sebungkus mie instan di lemari.

Minjun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelanja sendiri. Ia tidak tega membangunkan dongsaeng-donsaengnya yang masih tertidur lelap.

Minjun memasuki sebuah supermarket dekat apartement Wooyoung. Ia mengenakan jaket coklat, syal merah gelap, topi bertuliskan'NY' dan kacamata hitam. Resiko menjadi seorang idola. Minjun tidak bisa pergi tanpa menutupi mukanya. Ia tidak suka membuat kerusuhan.

Dari jauh, seorang namja berkalung kan sebuah kamera mengamati Minjun yang sedang memilih buah dan sayur. Namja yang bernama Taecyeon itu tanpa sadar memotret Minjun dengan kameranya. Minjun yang merasakan adanya blitz kamera mulai gelisah. Ia langsung mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan dan menuju ke cashier.

Taecyeon yang sadar bahwa dirinya telah memotret orang tanpa izin merasa malu. Apalagi sepertinya orang yang ia potret sadar. Taecyeon pun segera menuju cashier. Taecyeon berbaris tepat dibelakang Minjun.

"Maaf, anda Jun.K kan?" Wanita yang menjadi menjaga cashier bertanya pada Minjun.

"ehm… iya." Minjun menjawab dengan ragu.

"wah, beruntung sekali aku. Bisa kita berfoto bersama? Aku sangat mengagumi anda." Wanita itu memohon pada Minjun.

Minjun melihat sekelilingnya, masih sepi. Hanya ada ia, wanita yang menjaga cashier dan seorang namja yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia pun tersenyum dan menggangguk pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat senang. Ia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan meminta tolong Taecyeon untuk memfotonya bersama Jun.K.

"maaf tuan, bisa tolong foto kami?"

"tentu." Ujar Taecyeon singkat. Ia langsung mengambil handphone wanita itu dan memfotonya.

"terima kasih."

Setelah berfoto, Minjun segera membayar belanjaannya dan pergi. Taecyeon yang kemudian membayar belanjaanya bertanya pada wanita yang menjaga cashier.

"siapa laki-laki itu? Apa dia artis?"

"ya. Dia penyanyi yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Namanya Lee Minjun, dikenal dengan nama Jun.K. Apa anda baru tinggal di Korea?" Tanya wanita itu sopan.

"ne." Jawab Taecyeon.

Di perjalanan pulang ke Apartementnya, Taecyeon mampir ke sebuah toko DVD. Ia mencari CD lagu Jun.K. Entah mengapa Taecyeon sangat penasaran dengan Jun.K. Ternyata ada cukup banyak CD lagu Jun.K, Taecyeon bingung harus membeli yang mana. Akhirnya Taecyeon mengambil sebuah CD secara acak dan membayarnya.

Sesampainya di Apartement, Taecyeon langsung memutar CD Jun.K di CD-playernya.

'suaranya sangat jernih.' Pikir Taecyeon.

_Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul_

'ah lagu ini kan.' Taecyeon tersenyum dan langsung teringat anak kecil yang dulu ia temui di Lapangan.

* * *

"Junho-ya." Panggil Chansung sambil mengejar Junho yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang sekolah.

"ada apa Chan?" Tanya Junho setelah Chansung berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan Junho.

"kamu mau kemana hari ini?" Chansung malah balik bertanya pada Junho.

"molla, nanti sore aku ada pemotretan. Lalu malamnya aku, Wooyoung dan Suzy harus menemani Minjun-hyung pergi ke pesta." Ucap Junho. Ia seperti melaporkan semua kegiatannya hari ini pada Chansung.

"kalau begitu sekarang temani aku yaa… ada café yang baru buka, semua teman sekelas pernah kesana. Hanya kita yang belum."

"aih, Chansung. Kenapa selalu hanya ada makanan di otakmu?"

"ayolah Junho. Temani aku. Aku yang traktir deh." Chansung berusaha membujuk Junho.

Sebenarnya Junho tergiur oleh tawaran Chansung, tapi ia pura-pura menjual mahal.

"andwae. Aku mau ke NEPA-store."

"nanti aku temani kamu ke NEPA-store juga deh." Chansung masih berusaha membujuk Junho.

"…" Junho hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Chansung mengerti maksud Junho. Ia langsung merangkul leher Junho dengan satu tangan dan cemberut.

"Junho-ya, gajiku belum turun. Tega sekali kau padaku."

"kalau tidak mau yasudah." Kata Junho ringan.

Chansung berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia mempererat rangkulannya di leher Junho sehingga Junho sedikit tercekik.

"baiklah, ayo kita ke NEPA-store."

"sa…kit…. Channie! Ka…u… men…ce…kik…ku…" Junho meronta sambil memukul punggung Chansung agar ia melepaskan rangkulan mautnya. Sedangkan Chansung malah tersenyum geli melihat Junho memukulnya.

Sesampainya di NEPA-store, Junho langsung ke bagian sepatu. Sesuai dugaan Chansung, ia lah yang akan membayar sepatu yang dipilih Junho, sepatu sport berwarna merah dengan garis kuning. Setelah membayar sepatu pilihan Junho, mereka berdua menuju café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari NEPA-store.

"thank you Channie." Ucap Junho manja dengan aegyo-nya.

"kau bahkan tidak pernah membelikanku sesuatu." Sindir Chansung.

"hey! Ingat, aku yang membelikanmu jaket ini ketika kau ulang tahun." Ucap Junho sambil menarik-narik jaket yang dikenakan Chansung.

"tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Aku selalu membelikanmu sesuatu dengan gajiku." Ucap Chansung sambil berpura-pura sedih.

Junho tidak membalas perkataan Chansung karena mereka berdua sudah berada di depan café. Chansung memesan banyak kue-kue dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Chansung bilang bahwa ia akan mencoba semua kue yang ada di café itu.

"Chan," Junho berusaha menarik perhatian Chansung dari makanan-makanan yang sudah ada di atas meja.

"hmm." Chansung menggigit sebuah roti pisang.

"kau mau kubelikan apa?" Tanya Junho.

"kau akan memberikan aku hadiah?" Kata Chansung setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"tentu saja. Ulang-tahunmu kan 5 bulan lagi." Ucap Junho polos.

"itu masih lama Nuneo." Chansung merajuk.

"lagipula hadiah itu harus dari hatimu." Tambah Chansung.

Junho diam. Ia mulai memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus ia belikan untuk Chansung.

"Nuneo, kemarin kau pergi sama siapa?" Chansung bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"oh, aku pergi dengan jaebeom-hyung. Dia temanku."

"yakin hanya teman? Kemaren aku melihatnya mencium pipimu Nuneo.." Chansung menaikkan nadanya 1 oktaf.

"apfaah?" Junho kaget. Hampir saja ia tersedak.

"dia tidak menciumku Chan. Tapi, apa kau mengikutiku?" Selidik Junho.

"hm… iya…" Chansung mengakui dengan malu-malu.

"aish! Dasar pabbo!"

"kenapa kemaren kau ke rumah sakit? Apa kau sakit Junho-ya?" Chansung tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"ani. Kemaren aku hanya melakukan tes kesehatan. Jaebeom-hyung memaksaku."

"oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau kenapa-napa." Chansung merasa lega.

"dasar beruang pabbo!" Junho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat posesif.

* * *

"halo?"

"Khun-oppa! eomma bilang kau harus menghadiri pesta malam ini. Keluarga besar kita akan hadir, ada banyak kolega juga."  
"ne, aku tahu suzy-ya, satu jam lagi aku akan tiba disana." Ucap Nichkhun malas.

Nichkhun tidak menunggu jawaban adiknya. Ia langsung mematikan handphonenya dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Nichkhun selalu memanfaatkan setiap waktu yang ada untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"hyung, kenapa kau belum siap-siap?" Suara seungho mengagetkan Nichkhun. Nichkhun bahkan tidak sadar Seungho sudah berada di sampingnya.

Seungho sudah memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dasi merah. Nichkhun meminta Seungho untuk menemaninya pergi ke pesta keluarganya.

"aku tinggal memakai jas kok." Ucap Nichkhun polos.

"lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang supaya kita tidak terlambat." Saran Seungho.

"ah kau benar, sudah jam 6 kurang. Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali ya." Ucap Nichkhun sambil melihat jam tangan. Nichkhun langsung memakai jas hitam dan dasi berwarna coklat.

"ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Nichkhun.

Seungho menggeleng pelan. Hyung-nya ini sangat gila kerja.

"oppa," Suzy tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya datang ke rumah. Sudah setahun lebih Nichkhun tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Nichkhun lebih memilih tidur di rumah sakit.

"dimana eomma?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"bersama appa di ujung sana. Mereka sedang menyambut tamu undangan." Jawab Suzy.

"Seungho-oppa!" Suzy langsung berdiri disamping Seungho yang baru saja masuk kedalam. Tangan suzy langsung merangkul tangan Seungho.

"oh, hai Suzy. Kau cantik sekali." Puji Seungho.

"Suzy-yah, temani Seungho ya, oppa mau bertemu eomma."

Nichkhun pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban adiknya.

"eomma," Panggil Nichkhun. Ia langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Nichkhun-yah, ibu kangen sekali padamu." Ibu Nichkhun membalas pelukan Nichkhun.

"hai Nichkhun." Sapa seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disebelah ibunya.

"selamat malam paman." Nichkhun membungkuk singkat pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Nichkhun-ah, sudah ibu bilang panggil dia appa."

"eomma, maaf aku harus menemui kolega disana." Elak Nichkhun. Nichkhun langsung berjalan menjauh dari eomma dan ayah tirinya.

Nichkhun berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan segelas cola ditangannya. Matanya memandang keseluruh ruangan berusaha mencari seseorang yang ia kenal. Seungho yang diajaknya ke pesta ini untuk menemaninya malah disandera oleh adiknya. Mata Nichkhun tiba-tiba memperhatikan tiga orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Salah satu dari mereka kelihatan tidak asing bagi Nichkhun.

'ah benar. Bukankah itu Jun.K. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ya?' Pikir Nichkhun.

"Suzy, kenapa bisa ada Jun.K disana?" Tanya Nichkhun pada Suzy yang baru saja menghampirinya bersama Seungho.

"oppa, Jun.K itu manager dari model yang membintangi brand terbaru eomma. Kau lihat dua orang namja yang bersamanya bukan? Mereka adalah modelnya."

"ooh…"

"lebih baik kau menyapanya oppa. Mereka kan tamu kita."

"kenapa tidak kau saja?" Nichkhun protes.

"kau kan kakak tertua. Lagipula aku harus menemani Seungho-oppa."

"aishh…" Nichkhun menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya benar-benar tergila-gila pada Seungho. Nichkhun langsung pergi untuk menyapa Jun.K.

"selamat malam, apa kalian menikmati pestanya?" Tanya Nichkhun sopan pada 3 orang namja yang sedang mengobrol.

"n-ne," Ucap Jun.K bingung karena diajak bicara oleh seorang namja tampan yang tidak dikenalnya.

Nichkhun tersenyum melihat ketiga namja didepannya menatapnya bingung.

"kenalkan aku Nichkhun. Aku anak Park Gae In." Nichkhun bersalaman dengan Jun.K.

"ah, aku Kim Minjun. Ini dongsaengku Wooyoung, Junho dan IU." Jun.K menunjuk seorang yeoja yang sedang menelepon di ujung ruangan.

"Wooyoung."

"Junho."

Wooyoung dan Junho bersalaman dengan Nichkhun.

"Junho-ya…" Chansung menghampiri Junho.

"Chan? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Junho terlihat kaget.

"managerku diundang ke pesta ini dan aku memaksa ikut karena ada kamu disini." Ucap Chansung polos.

"aah…" Junho baru ingat tadi siang ia melaporkan kegiatannya hari ini pada Chansung.

Dalam sekejap, Chansung dan Junho sudah pergi berdua. Chansung meminta Junho menemaninya mengambil makanan. Minjun juga pergi karena harus menemui kolega yang baru saja tiba. Tinggal Nichkhun dan Wooyoung yang masih berdiri dalam diam.

"yah, mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendirian." Ucap Wooyoung pelan.

"tenang saja, kan ada aku disini." Kata Nichkhun.

Wooyoung dan Nichkhun cepat sekali akrab. Dalam 10 menit mereka sudah bercerita banyak hal.

"wah kau hebat sekali, 21 tahun dan kau sudah menjadi dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit." Wooyoung terpana.

"tidak juga, rumah sakit itu hasil kerja keras appa-ku." Nichkhun tersipu malu.

"ah iya, ini." Nichkhun menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Wooyoung.

"kalau kau sakit datang saja padaku." Nichkhun berkata bangga.

Wooyoung menerima kartu nama Nichkhun dan mengangguk.

"oh ya, bagaimana denganmu? Kata adikku, kau seorang model."

"aku dan saudara kembarku, Junho, mulai mengikuti audisi model tahun lalu. Minjun-hyung memberi pengaruh cukup besar pada kami. Ia sudah seperti orang tua kami sendiri. Ia mengasuh kami sejak aku berumur 15 tahun. Padahal saat itu ia tidak semapan saat ini." Wooyoung mulai bercerita.

Nichkhun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa Wooyoung sangat menyayangi hyung-nya itu. Nichkhun sedikit iri dengan kedekatan Wooyoung dan keluarganya. Andai ia bisa seperti itu dengan keluarganya.

* * *

"IU-ah. Jangan marah." JB membujuk IU yang sedang merajuk padanya.

"…"

"mianhae, kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu di pesta. Café orangtuaku sedang ramai pengunjung."

"…."

"ayolah IU, aku akan menebusnya hari ini. Kita pergi ke Dreamland bagaimana?"

"benarkah?" Raut wajah IU langsung berubah.

"tentu saja."

"oh ya IU, hari ini ada murid baru dikelasku. Namanya Jr. Ia pindahan dari Amerika. Bukankah itu hebat?" JB tampak bersemangat.

"aigoo… JB-ah, itu biasa saja. Kenapa semua hal kau bilang hebat sih?" IU mulai jengkel. Jika JB sudah berkata sesuatu itu hebat, maka ia akan membiacarakannya seharian.

* * *

"Chansung! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus sih? Pulanglah." Ucap Junho jengkel. Sejak bel sekolah berbunyi, Chansung terus mengikuti Junho dari belakang.

"Junho-yah, aku mau ikut." Ucap Chansung dengan tampang memelas.

"aish, Chansung-ssi, aku hanya akan mengambil hasil tes."

"tapi aku mau ikut." Chansung tetap ingin menemani Junho.

"terserah kau saja."

Junho berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Chansung dibelakangnya.

"tuan Lee Junho." Panggil seorang perawat.

"ne…" Kata Junho. Ia langsung berdiri.

"Chansung-ah, kau tunggu disini." Ucap Junho tajam. Chansung yang sudah berdiri karena hendak menemani Junho kembali duduk di depan ruangan dokter.

"tuan Junho-ssi, apa anda pernah mengalami sakit di bagian dada?" Tanya Dr. Seungho.

"apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"berdasarkan hasil tes, ada yang aneh pada jantung anda. Sepertinya kinerja jantung anda mengalami penurunan secara berkala. Kami masih mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka di dunia kedokteran."

**To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sign

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

KYsDev : Gomawo buat review nya,, jadi makin semangat bkin ff nya :). Ga cerewet kok, aku malah seneng baca review yang panjang-panjang. Tadinya aku pake nama Junnie buat Junho soalnya Junsu udah jadi Minjun haha tapi makasih yaa kritik dan sarannya, udah diperbaiki :D. Ini masih FF pertama-ku jadi belum mau bikin yang terlalu boyxboy. Belum sempet nulis tags nya (terlalu focus sama ceritanya). Mian ya kalo agak lama update-nya, Happy reading :).

* * *

"berdasarkan hasil tes, ada yang aneh pada jantung anda. Sepertinya kinerja jantung anda mengalami penurunan secara berkala. Kami masih mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka di dunia kedokteran."

"a-apa maksudnya itu?" Junho terlihat sangat kaget. Ia bagai tersambar petir di siang hari.

"dilihat dari hasil tes anda, jantung anda terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak ada kerusakan apapun. Namun, jantung anda memompa darah lebih lambat dari orang normal. Saya anjurkan anda untuk mengikuti serangkaian tes lagi untuk lebih memastikan."

Junho hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Junho selalu merasa bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja.

"dokter, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Ucap Junho tiba-tiba.

"Nuneo, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Chansung begitu melihat Junho keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Junho berjalan lurus kedepan seolah tidak mendengar Chansung.

"Junho? Gwenchana? Apa ada yang salah dengan hasilnya?" Chansung terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"eh? Aniya Chansung-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Junho setelah menyadari keberadaan Chansung.

Chansung pun tersenyum lega, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Junho.

"Nuneo, aku kan sudah menemanimu. Traktir aku ya…" Ucap Chansung dengan wajah polos.

"heh? Menemani? Kau kan yang mengikutiku." Kata Junho sambil berlari meninggalkan Chansung.

"ayolah, aku lapar Nuneo." Teriak Chansung sambil mengejar Junho.

"andwe." Balas Junho singkat tanpa melihat kearah Chansung.

* * *

**Nichkhun** : uyoung-nie, kau masih di Studio?

**Wooyoung** : ne, kenapa hyung? Kau merindukanku hah ;p ?

**Nichkhun** : yup ;d. Temani aku makan siang, aku akan menjemputmu 15 menit lagi.

**Wooyoung** : okee hyung ^^

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pesta di rumah Nichkhun. Wooyoung dan Nichkhun menjadi sahabat baik. Tak jarang keduanya bertemu hanya untuk makan siang bersama. Nichkhun bahkan sering menginap di rumah Wooyoung. Ia pun akrab dengan Junho, IU dan Minjun.

"hyung, besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Jadi kau tidak bisa menginap dirumahku selama 2 minggu kedepan." Ucap Wooyoung sambil mengunyah hamburger.

"kau pergi sendirian?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"dengan Junho dan Minjun-hyung. Aku dan Junho ada pemotretan disana. Yah, sekalian menemani Minjun-hyung tour di Jepang juga sih."

"aah, kau takut aku menyerang adikmu saat kau tidak ada ya…" Ucap Nichkhun dengan senyum menggoda.

"hyung!" Wooyoung menatap Nichhkhun dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat kesal.

"hahahaha. Wooyoung-ah, kau benar-benar protektif terhadap IU." Nichkhun tertawa lucu melihat ekspresi Wooyoung.

"aku hanya melindunginya dari laki-laki nakal dan berbahaya." Ucap Wooyoung tajam sambil menggigit hamburgernya.

"tenang saja Wooyoung-ssi, meskipun IU sangat manis tapi dia bukan tipeku." Nichkhun juga menggigit hamburgernya.

"lagipula, aku juga besok akan pergi ke Jepang." Tambah Nichkhun.

"wah, apa kita akan satu pesawat juga hyung?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"hm, mungkin. Kita lihat saja besok."

Sebenarnya Nichkhun sudah tahu bahwa Wooyoung, Junho dan Minjun akan ke Jepang besok. Nichkhun bahkan sengaja mencari tiket yang satu pesawat dengan mereka. Ia ingin mengejutkan mereka.

* * *

"Junho-oppa, aku pergi dulu." Ucap IU sambil memakai sepatu.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Junho.

"latihan dengan JB dan Jr." Jawab IU.

"Jangan pulang larut malam!" Kata Junho. Ia sedang berbaring di sofa. Sejak pulang dari pemotretan kepalanya sakit sekali.

Setelah IU pergi, Junho langsung minum obat dan tidur dikamarnya. Ia tidak boleh sakit. Besok ia akan berangkat ke Jepang pagi-pagi sekali.

_"beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cos they got nothing on you baby_

_nothing on you baby"_

Terdengar suara Jr. yang diiringi petikan gitar JB. Keduanya sedang berada di Studio milik JB. Tiba-tiba IU muncul dari balik pintu.

"mianhae aku terlambat." Ucap IU.

"halo IU-ssi." Jr. berhenti bernyanyi dan melambaikan tangannya kearah IU.

IU pun membalas lambaian Jr. lalu langsung bergabung dengan JB dan Jr.

"jadi lagu apa yang akan kita tampilkan untuk audisi?" Tanya IU.

"sebenarnya, aku sudah membuat sebuah lagu. Kalian mau mendengarnya?" Ucap JB.

"wah, kau hebat JB. Tentu saja kami mau mendengarnya. Ia kan IU?" Puji Jr.

"ya, kurasa menyanyikan lagu sendiri akan menjadi nilai plus dalam penjurian." IU mengangguk.

JB mulai menyanyikan lagu buatannya.

_"babeun je ttae meongneunji_

_yeojan meolli haneunji_

_on jongireul ne yeope itgo sipeunde_

_naega geu mamingeoya_

_jumeoni soge neol neoko danimyeon_

_jeongmal haengbokhal tende_

_duri animyeon andoeneun uri iyagi_

_nuga deutneundamyeon nollyeodaego useul iyagi_

_geumanhalkka? geumanhaja_

_hanabuteo yeolkkaji da neol wihan sori_

_nae mal deutji annneun neoegeneun ppeonhan jansori_

_geumanhaja geumanhaja_

_saranghagiman haedo sigan eomneunde_

_meo ri anin gaseumeuro haneun iyagi_

_niga sirta haedo an hal suga eomneun iyagi_

_geumanhaja geumanhaja_

_naui jansoriga deullyeo?"_

"bagaimana? Aslinya ini adalah lagu duet. Nanti IU akan menyanyikan bagian ini, sedangkan Jr. yang ini." Tanya JB sambil mencoret-coret lirik buatannya.

"daebak." IU tersenyum bangga pada JB.

"kau jenius kawan." Ucap Jr.

"apa judulnya?" Tanya IU.

"nagging."

"siapa yang menginspirasimu dalam lagu ini?" Tanya Jr.

"IU." Ucap JB. Mukanya menjadi merah karena malu. IU yang mendengarnya pun pipinya merona, merasa malu.

"o-oooh lihat. Muka kalian berdua merah. Hahaha." Jr. menggoda sahabat-sahabatnya.

"a-ayoo kita mulai latihannya. Nanti keburu malam." Ucap JB berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"i-iya ayo kita mulai. Aku tidak boleh pulang malam." Kata IU setuju.

* * *

"anyeong semua, mianhae aku terlambat." Minjun memasuki sebuah studio foto. Hari ini ada pemotretan untuk majalah Vogue.

"yach! Pabbo! Jam berapa ini?" Teriak seorang namja yang berumur 30-an. Ia adalah Lee Ju Seob, manajer Minjun.

"mian hyung, aku terjebak macet." Minjun membungkukkan badannya.

"kalau tahu," plaak… "kau akan terjebak macet," plaak… "harusnya," plaak… "kau berangkat lebih awal," plaak… "apa jalanan milik nenek moyangmu?" plaak…

Lee Ju Seob memukul kepala Minjun dengan majalah yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju. Fotografernya sudah menunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu." Perintah Lee Ju Seob.

Minjun segera berlari ke ruang ganti, bersiap untuk pemotretan. Kurang dari 5 menit, ia sudah keluar mengenakan baju abu-abu berleher-V dengan sebuah jas hitam.

"hello, apa kau fotografer baru? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Sapa Minjun pada seorang namja yang memegang kamera.

"ani, aku hanya fotografer pengganti. Namaku Taecyeon, salam kenal." Taecyeon membalikkan badannya menghadap Minjun dan menyalaminya.

"aah, kau kan laki-laki yang di supermarket." Ucap Minjun sambil menyalami Taecyeon.

"wah, kau masih mengingatku? Hebat, artis seperti Jun.K masih mengenaliku." Taecyeon bergumam sendiri.

"oh iya, mian. Waktu itu aku memotretmu diam-diam. Aku suka memotret objek yang indah tanpa sadar." Ucap Taecyeon.

Pipi Minjun memerah tanpa sadar.

'objek yang indah?' Kata Minjun dalam hati.

"tidak usah dipikirkan, bukan masalah besar. Ohya, panggil saja aku Minjun." Kata Minjun sambil tersenyum.

"ayo semuanya, kita mulai pemotretan hari ini." Ucap Lee Ju Seob.

Taecyeon dan Minjun pun menyudahi percakapan mereka. Keduanya langsung bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

Pemotretan berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam sudah selesai. Hal tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena model dan fotografernya yang profesional. Hasilnya pun sangat memuaskan. Semua gambarnya terlihat begitu hidup.

"Taecyeon-ssi, kau sangat berbakat." Ucap Minjun ketika ia mereview hasil pemotretannya.

"Minjun, kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat. Besok kau tidak boleh terlambat." Kata Lee Ju Seob.

"ah ne." Minjun menuruti perkataan manajernya. Sebelum pulang ia menghampiri Lee Ju Seob.

"hyung, tolong mintakan nomor telepon Taecyeon untukku."

"apa kau tertarik dengannya?" Tanya Lee Ju Seob.

Minjun mengangguk.

"aku mau dia memotret Junho dan Wooyoung."

* * *

**Di Bandara**

Seungho sedang duduk menunggu Nichkhun, hyungnya pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Seungho dan Nichkhun akan pergi ke Jepang dalam rangka meninjau penelitian obat kanker yang diduga menemui titik terang. Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Minjun dan kedua dongsaengnya yang sedang terburu-buru.

"hyung, jalannya pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Wooyoung yg berjalan dibelakang Minjun dan Junho.

"Lee Ju Seob akan membunuhku jika aku tidak berada di depannya 5 menit lagi." Minjun menggerutu sendiri.

Ketiga namja tersebut sedang mencari Lee Ju Seob, manajer Minjun, di antara kerumunan orang di Bandara. Tiba-tiba ponsel Minjun bergetar.

**Lee Ju Seob** : Minjun-ah, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Bandara. Kita bertemu di Jepang lusa.

"aigoo, manajer tidak jadi ke Bandara." Ucap Minjun.

Ketiganya langsung mencari bangku terdekat. Mereka masih menunggu jadwal keberangkatan mereka.

"Wooyoung, Junho, tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"ne hyung." Ucap Junho dan Wooyoung.

Di kamar mandi, Minjun melihat Nichkhun yang sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Nichkhun-ssi?" Ujar Minjun sambil menyentuh bahu Nichkhun.

"hyung," Nichkhun membalikkan badannya.

"kenapa kau ada di Bandara?" Tanya Minjun.

"aku mau berangkat ke Jepang. Urusan bisnis." Ucap Nichkhun sopan.

"aku, Wooyoung dan Junho juga akan ke Jepang. Apa kita satu pesawat? Wooyoung pasti senang sekali."

"iya. Tapi hyung, aku mau minta tolong. Jangan bilang Wooyoung kalau kita satu pesawat. Aku ingin mengagetkannya." Pinta Nichkhun.

"arasso…"

Minjun, Wooyoung, Junho, Nichkhun dan Seungho sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Pesawat baru saja take off 35 menit yang lalu. Nichkhun dan Seungho duduk di bangku belakang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi duduk Wooyoung, Minjun dan Junho. Nichkhun yang berencana mengagetkan Wooyoung berjalan perlahan menghampiri Wooyoung. Nichkhun menutup mata Wooyoung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Khun hyung, aku tahu itu kau." Ujar Wooyoung. Nichkhun langsung melepas tangannya.

"omo, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"pantulan dirimu terlihat jelas dari kaca jendela hyung." Ucap Junho yang duduk disamping Wooyoung.

"ah, tidak seru. Kemana Minjun hyung?" Nichkhun langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Wooyoung.

"kamar mandi." Jawab Wooyoung.

"hyung, kau ini stalker ya? Setiap Wooyoung pergi keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri kau selalu ada." Ucap Junho.

"aigoo… anak ini, sungguh…" Nichkhun hendak menjitak Junho namun tangannya ditahan oleh Wooyoung.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Wooyoung menatap Nichkhun tajam.

'dasar brother complex.' Ucap Nichkhun dalam hati.

"sudahlah, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku saja. Temanku pasti menungguku." Nichkhun pun pergi.

"Junho-yah, bersikaplah sopan pada Nichkhun hyung." Kata Wooyoung tak lama setelah Nichkhun pergi.

"ne, ne, arasso…" Ucap Junho sambil memakai penutup mata.

Tak lama kemudian Minjun hyung kembali ke tempat duduk. Ia melihat kedua dongsaeng nya yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"hyung, berapa lama lagi kita mendarat?" Tanya Wooyoung begitu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"mungkin sekitar 20 menit lagi." Jawab Minjun sambil terus membaca majalah fashion.

"Junho-ya, apa kau masih tidur?" Tanya Wooyoung sambil melihat keluar jendela. Cuaca kurang begitu bagus. Hujan disertai petir terlihat cukup buruk dari jendela pesawat.

"Jun-, Junho-ya, bangun." Ucap Wooyoung. Ada sedikit nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"ada apa Wooyoung-ie?" Tanya Minjun. Ia sudah menutup majalahnya.

"tangan Junho dingin sekali." Jawab Wooyoung. Ia menggenggam tangan Dongsaeng kembarnya, berharap bisa menghangatkannya.

Minjun langsung memegang dahi Junho, mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"dia demam." Gumam Minjun.

"hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Wooyoung begitu melihat Minjun berdiri.

"tunggu disini sebentar Wooyoung-ie" Ucap Minjun singkat, lalu ia pergi.

_**To Be Continued~**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Mitology

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

KYsDev : mianhae update nya agak lama, lagi kekurangan inspirasi hehe :) Bener bgt tebakannya... buat JJ couple untuk the next FF aja deh ;) enjoy read~

* * *

"Nichkhun-ssi…"

"Minjun-hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Nichkhun begitu melihat Minjun menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"apa kau punya obat demam?" Tanya Minjun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Nichkhun.

"sepertinya ada di kotak P3K. Siapa yang sakit hyung?" Jawab Nichkhun.

"Junho." Ucap Minjun.

"apa sakitnya parah? Apa perlu kuperiksa?" Tanya Nichkhun sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"molla, mungkin sebaiknya kau memeriksanya." Minjun membawa kotak P3K Nichkhun dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Nichkhun pun berdiri dan mengikuti Minjun di belakangnya.

"Seungho-ya, ayo ikut aku sebentar. Bawa stetoskop juga." Ucap Nichkhun.

"ne hyung."

"Nichkhun-hyung? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Wooyoung begitu melihat Minjun kembali dengan Nichkhun dan Seungho.

"mengobati adik kembar mu. Aku seorang dokter. Apa kau lupa?" Nichkhun terlihat bangga ketika mengatakan bahwa ia dokter.

"bagaimana keadaan Junho?" Tanya Minjun.

'Junho? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing.' Pikir Seungho.

"dia masih tidur." Jawab Wooyoung,

"Junho-ya, bangun." Ucap Minjun pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Junho.

"hmm…"

"Junho-ya…" Panggil Wooyoung.

"hm… a-apa sudah sampai?" Junho mengucek matanya lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Ada banyak orang disekitarnya, Wooyoung, Minjun, Nichkhun bahkan Seungho. Junho sedikit terkejut melihat Seungho berada disana.

"h-hyung? Ada apa ini kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Junho sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia sedikit pusing.

"kau demam. Nichkhun dan temannya akan memeriksamu." Kata Minjun pada Junho.

Wooyoung segera pindah dari tempat duduknya agar Nichkhun bisa memeriksa Junho. Sedangkan Seungho berdiri di dekat Nichkhun sebagai asistennya.

"tekanan darah Junho cukup rendah, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena aktifitasnya yang padat. Ia harus minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup." Jelas Nichkhun pada Minjun seusai ia memeriksa Junho.

"baik. Terima kasih Nichkhun-ssi, Seungho-ssi." Ucap Minjun.

* * *

Taecyeon sedang tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil melihat-lihat foto yang ada di kameranya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendirian. Siapa lagi foto yang ia lihat, tentu saja foto-foto hasil pemotretan Minjun kemarin ditambah dengan sedikit foto-foto paparazinya.

'kenapa namja ini begitu imut?' Pikir Taecyeon.

Ia melihat foto Minjun yang sedang tidur. Tentu saja foto itu didapat secara diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba saja Taecyeon tertawa sendiri. Suatu pikiran melintas dalam benaknya. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik secepat kilat.

**Taecyeon** : Minjun-ssi? Kapan kau akan mengajakku kerja sama? –TY

**Minjun** : Siapa ini? Taecyeon-ssi? Harusnya kau memanggilku hyung! Aku kan lebih tua setahun darimu.

Tak selang berapa detik sms dari Minjun muncul lagi.

**Minjun** : hey! Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan mengajakmu kerja sama? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapat no. Hp ku?

Taecyeon hanya tersenyum membacanya. Ia pun mengetik secepat kilat.

**Taecyeon** : Ne, mianhae hyung :* aku tidak terbiasa, aku kan dari US hehe (tentu saja yang ini bohong. Sebenarnya Taecyeon hanya ingin memanggil Minjun dengan namanya, tapi sepertinya belum bisa). Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu, mian. Manajermu memberikan nomormu padaku. Jadi kapan?

**Minjun** : hmm… Sekarang aku masih di Jepang. Kurasa bulan depan. Aku ingin kau menjadi fotografer untuk dongsaengku.

Taecyeon sedikit kecewa. Ia pikir ia bisa langsung bertemu Minjun kurang dari seminggu.

**Taecyeon** : baiklah, ;)

* * *

"huaaaaah, benar-benar membosankan." Ucap Nichkhun seusai menghadiri pertemuan antar dokter di gedung Y.

"hyung, seharusnya tadi kau memperhatikan." Tegur Seungho sopan.

Nichkhun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Seungho. Ia mengecek handphonenya. Sudah jam 12. Nichkhun tersenyum singkat lalu menekan tombol di Handphonenya.

"hello, Uyoung-ie, where are you?" Ucap Nichkhun.

Terdengar suara omelan dari seberang telepon. Nichkhun sampai harus menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"haha, mianhae. Kau sedang ada dimana? Ayo kita makan siang." Nichkhun kembali berbicara.

"baik. Aku akan kesana 15 menit lagi." Lanjut Nichkhun. Ia lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Seungho-ssi, kau mau ikut makan siang dengan ku dan Wooyoung?" Ajak Nichkhun.

"tidak usah hyung. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian berdua. Lagipula, aku ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Seungho sopan.

"yasudah, sampai jumpa nanti." Nichkhun langsung berlari meninggalkan Seungho.

* * *

_Ting~ tong~_

"siapa?" Teriak Junho dari atas kasur. Hari ini ia ditinggal sendirian di hotel. Minjun ada fanmeeting dengan fansnya di Tokyo, sedangkan Wooyoung ada photoshoot untuk iklan ice cream baskin-robbins. Seharusnya Junho ikut photoshoot bersama Wooyoung, tapi Minjun menyuruhnya istirahat selama seminggu penuh.

_Ting~tong~_

"siapa?" Ulang Junho.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Junho membuka pintunya. Ia kaget melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu hotelnya.

"h-hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Junho gugup.

"aku kesini karena aku masih memiliki tanggung-jawab terhadap salah satu pasienku." Kata Seungho tegas. Ia langsung masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa. Junho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"apa kau lupa bahwa aku menyuruhmu rutin periksa ke rumah sakit tiap minggu? Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak kau menemuiku. Kupikir jika aku menepati janjiku kau akan mengikuti pemeriksaan, tapi ternyata tidak." Ucap Seungho panjang lebar.

"mianhae hyung. A-aku takut sekali." Balas Junho. Ia duduk di sofa depan Seungho. Matanya terpejam, ketakutan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan mulai muncul kembali.

"aku tahu. Karena itu kau harus periksa ke rumah sakit. Kami, para dokter, akan mencari tahu jenis penyakitmu sekaligus pengobatannya. Percayalah, kau akan sembuh." Seungho berusaha menyemangati Junho.

"aku memikirkannya hampir tiap malam hyung, sungguh. Aku berencana periksa ke rumah sakit. Tapi kakiku tidak mau melangkah kesana."

"Junho-ya, pergilah ke rumah sakit besok bersamaku." Ajak Seungho.

Junho hanya diam.

"jika kau tidak mau, aku akan melaporkan penyakitmu pada Minjun dan Wooyoung. Mereka pasti bisa membuatmu ke rumah sakit." Ancam Seungho.

"baiklah hyung. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit besok." Ucap Junho. Ia tidak ingin kedua hyung nya khawatir.

* * *

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah JB selalu pulang bersama IU. Walaupun rumah JB cukup jauh dari apartement IU, ia selalu mengantar IU sampai depan apartementnya.

"IU, kapan kakak-kakak mu pulang?" Tanya JB.

"sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Kenapa?"

"hm.. Boleh aku menginap dirumahmu?"

*blush* Pipi IU mendadak menjadi merah.

"a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya IU terbata-bata.

"eeh, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ilmiah kita. Besok sudah harus dikumpulkan. Bagaimana? Ah, tentu saja Jr dan Suzy ikut serta."

"kakakku tidak suka aku mengundang laki-laki kerumah." Ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam suara IU.

"tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Kita kan berempat." Lanjut IU. Mereka berdua telah sampai didepan apartement IU.

_*cuuup*_ JB mencium singkat pipi IU.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore." JB langsung berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Mukanya merah sekali. Ia sangat malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencium seorang perempuan.

* * *

"waah film nya bagus sekali ya hyung." Ucap Wooyoung senang.

Wooyoung dan Nichkhun baru saja selesai menonton film di bioskop.

"huh, padahal tadi kau marah-marah karena aku mengajakmu nonton. Kau bilang kau sibuk lah, Junho sendirian di apartement lah, kau tidak mengerti bahasa jepang, dan blablabla." Ujar Nichkhun pura-pura sedikit marah.

"hehe, mian hyung." Wooyoung mengeluarkan ang-angnya agar Nichkhun tidak marah padanya. Tentu saja Nichkhun langsung tersenyum kembali.

"tapi hyung, kasihan sekali ya. Padahal mereka saudara kembar tapi kenapa nasib mereka berbeda jauh. Yang satu memiliki banyak keahlian, sedangkan yang satu lagi malah keterbelakangan mental." Kata Wooyoung.

Nichkhun dan Wooyoung sudah berada di dalam mobil Nichkhun.

"itu kan hanya film, uyoung-ie." Kata Nichkhun. Ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman Wooyoung karena Wooyoung terus membahas film yang baru mereka tonton.

"tapi itu sangat tidak adil. Blablabla." Wooyoung terus saja berbicara.

"yah, film itu kan didasari oleh sebuah mitologi Yunani." Ucap Nichkhun disela-sela perkataan Wooyoung.

"mitologi apa?"

"aku sedikit lupa. Kalau tidak salah, anak kembar adalah satu tubuh yang saling bercermin satu sama lain. Sebetulnya mereka tidak akan lahir bersama. Salah satu dari mereka akan menyatu dengan kembarannya. Oleh karena itu, ketika mereka masih didalam perut ibu, seorang anak kembar akan mengambil sesuatu dari kembarannya untuk tetap hidup. Dan lahirlah anak kembar."

Wooyoung hanya diam, tidak menanggapi penjelasan Nichkhun.

"tapi, itu hanya mitos. Tenang saja Uyoung-ie." Nichkhun mengerti bahwa Wooyoung sedang memikirkan dirinya dan Junho yang juga anak kembar.

Wooyoung masih diam menatap lurus kedepan. Tiba-tiba Nichkhun mencium pipi Wooyoung. Cukup lama untuk membuat Wooyoung tersadar.

"jangan khawatir chagiyaa…" Ujar Nichkhun.

"mwo? Cha-chagiya?" Wooyoung melihat kearah Nichkhun. Ia kaget sekali.

_*cuuup*_ Kali ini Nichkhun mencium singkat bibir Wooyoung.

"tidakkah kau tahu betapa aku sangat menyayangimu?" Ujar Nichkhun lagi.

Pengakuan Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba membuat pipi Wooyoung menjadi merah sekali. Bahkan telingannya juga ikut merah. Wooyoung jadi salah tingkah. Ia langsung melihat kanan-kiri, menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartement Minjun.

"a-aku harus turun. S-sampai ju-jumpa hyung." Wooyoung langsung turun dari mobil dan melesat bagai kilat masuk kedalam Apartement. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"hyung, ada apa? Kenapa sampai membanting pintu?" Tanya Junho. Sepertinya Wooyoung tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membanting pintu apartement cukup keras.

"ah, ani, ani, gwenchana." Wooyoung langsung menuju dapur mengambil minum untuk dirinya.

Junho yang melihat sesuatu tidak beres dengan saudara kembarnya langsung mengikutinya.

"Junho-ya, kenapa Jantungku terus berdetak kencang saat Nichkhun-hyung mencium pipiku?" Tanya Wooyoung polos.

"mwo? D-dia menciummu?" Ujar Junho kaget.

"d-dan kau menyukainya?" Selidik Junho.

Perkataan Junho membuat Wooyoung berpikir, 'apa aku menyukainya ya?'

"sepertinya iya." Ucap Wooyoung pelan.

"HYUNG! ANDWAE!" Teriak Junho.

"huh? Wae Junho-ya?" Tanya Wooyoung polos.

"pokoknya ANDWAE!" Teriak Junho lagi. Junho langsung melesat ke kamar tidurnya.

Kelihatannya Junho belum siap Wooyoung punya pacar. Walaupun terlihat tenang, Junho cukup posesif terhadap saudara kembarnya ini.

* * *

"Hyung, ini tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak mau ikut serangkaian tes di Jepang. Wooyoung dan Minjun-hyung pasti akan menyadari aku tidak sehat. Bukankah akan ada efek-efek dari tes itu? Pusing, mual, keram, dan lain-lain?" Ujar Junho.

Junho dan Seungho sedang ada di kantin rumah sakit. Junho baru saja menemui dokter jantung terbaik di Jepang. Namun, sama seperti di Korea, di Jepang pun menganjurkan Junho untuk mengikuti serangkaian tes.

"kau akan tetap merasakan hal tersebut walaupun kau tidak mengikuti tes. Hanya masalah waktu. Sebaiknya kita mengetahui pengobatan yang tepat dari awal." Kata Seungho. Matanya berfokus pada laptopnya. Ia sedang melakukan riset mengenai penyakit Junho. Ia mencari-cari di internet.

"tapi aku tidak mau merasakan hal itu sekarang hyung. Aku masih mau hidup normal selagi aku bisa."

Sebenarnya Junho sudah merasakan pusing dan mual sejak seminggu yang lalu tapi tidak terlalu sering. Junho mengira itu karena ia tidak menjaga pola makannya. Lagipula ia masih bisa menahannya, begitu pikir Junho.

Seungho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Junho. Ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada laptopnya. Keduanya pun duduk dalam diam.

_**To Be Continued~**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Fact

_2PM's story..._

_ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay_

_Happy Reading :)_

KYsDev : AFF ya… hm, ntr klo ada waktu author coba share deh.. Author masih pemula banget, ff-nya masih banyak kekurangan hehe ;) oya kamu bkin FF juga dong?

* * *

"Minjun-hyung…" Panggil IU sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Minjun yang kemudian melihat IU balas melambaikan tangan. Ia pun menghampiri IU diikuti oleh Junho dan Wooyoung. Ketiganya baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Minjun langsung memeluk dongsaengnya, diikuti Junho dan Wooyoung.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Junho saat melihat JB disamping IU.

"halo, perkenalkan aku…"

"aah, dia pacarnya IU, namanya JB." Kalimat JB dipotong oleh Minjun.

"oppa!" IU kaget sekaligus malu mendengar perkataan Minjun. Junho dan Wooyoung pun tidak kalah kaget dibanding IU. Mereka berdua langsung melihat Minjun untuk memastikan ia hanya bercanda atau tidak.

"ooh rupanya kalian belum jadian." Ucap Minjun pelan.

"hey JB, jika kau tidak cepat bertindak kau akan menyesal." Bisik Minjun di telinga JB.

"perkenalkan aku Junho, Lee Junho, kakaknya IU." Ucap Junho sambil menjabat tangan JB dengan sangat kuat. Walaupun nada bicaranya biasa saja, tatapan mata Junho cukup menakutkan bagi JB.

"aku Wooyoung, Lee Wooyoung. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ucap Wooyoung dengan nada datar tanpa jabatan tangan.

Suasananya kurang menyenangkan. Aura-aura tidak merestui hubungan dongsaengnya terpancar jelas dari diri Wooyoung dan Junho.

"ayoo kita pulang…" Kata Minjun tiba-tiba, mencairkan suasana.

"yah, ayo!" Junho menanggapi perkataan Minjun. Ia dan Wooyoung pun berjalan di belakang Minjun. Meninggalkan IU dan JB yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"JB, mianhae. Kedua oppa-ku itu cukup protektif. Bahkan Wooyoung-oppa terlihat menakutkan sekarang." Bisik IU sambil menggigit kuku jarinya.

"It's okay." Ucap JB.

"aku tidak boleh menyerah." Ucap JB pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**Minjun** : Taec, bisa kita bertemu siang ini? Aku ingin membahas kerja sama kita.

**Taecyeon** : tentu hyung~

**Minjun** : kutunggu di Studio foto jam 1.

**Taecyeon** : bagaimana jika jam 12 di Café depan Studio? Apa kau keberatan?

**Minjun** : okay, tidak masalah.

"Taec, maaf aku terlambat." Minjun menghampiri Taecyeon dan duduk diseberangnya.

"tidak apa hyung. Hanya 15 menit." Taecyeon tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Minjun lagi.

"well, sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi fotografer untuk brand pakaian terbaruku." Minjun membuka pembicaraan.

"kau membuka bisnis pakaian?" tanya Taecyeon takjub.

"ya, itu… sebenarnya impianku sejak kecil." kata Minjun malu-malu.

"aku membuat semua design pakaiannya sendiri. Untuk peluncuran pertama aku akan meluncurkan jaket untuk musim dingin. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku dalam konsep pemotretannya." jelas Minjun.

"wow, tentu-tentu." ucap Taecyeon masih takjub. Ia tidak menyangka namja yang ada di hadapannya ternyata memiliki banyak bakat.

"jadi kapan kita mulai pemotretannya?" tanya Taecyeon.

"tadinya aku ingin memulainya minggu-minggu ini tapi ternyata model-modelku sedang sibuk. Kurasa kita bisa mulai 2 minggu lagi."

"modelnya bukan kau?" Taecyeon sedikit kecewa.

"modelnya adalah adik-adik sepupuku. Tenang saja, mereka professional kok."

"sayang sekali. Padahal kau adalah model yang sangat sempurna." Ucap Taecyeon pelan.

***degg***  
Jantung Minjun berdetak kencang saat mendengar perkataan Taecyeon. Mukanya menjadi merah karenanya.

'sensasi apa ini?' pikir Minjun.

* * *

Saat ini kelas Junho dan Chansung memasuki pelajaran olahraga. Setelah semua siswa yang sudah berganti pakaian olahraga mereka menuju ke Lapangan. Materi olahraga hari ini adalah kebugaran jasmani. Guru olahraga mereka, Choi Siwon, menyuruh para siswa mencari pasangan masing-masing. Chansung langsung menghampiri Junho.

"Nuneo, ayo kita berpasangan." Ajak Chansung.

"baiklah." Jawab Junho disertai senyuman manisnya.

Olahraga pun dimulai. Lari, sit-up, push-up, back-up, dan skipping dilakukan selama hampir 30 menit non-stop.

"istirahat 15 menit." teriak Pak guru Siwon.

"huaaaah… capeeek nyaaa.." teriak Chansung sambil tiduran diatas rumput.

Junho ikut berbaring disamping Chansung.

"habis ini kita disuruh apa lagi ya Nuneo?" tanya Chansung.

"en… tah… lahh…" jawab Junho. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Junho-ya? Gwenchana?" tanya Chansung khawatir. Muka Junho sangat pucat.

"ne…." jawab Junho ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

***priiiit***

Siwon membunyikan peluit tanda istirahat selesai. Semua murid langsung berlarian menghampirinya.

"ayo Junho." ucap Chansung sambil berlari menghampiri Pak guru Siwon.

Junho baru saja berdiri. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat serangan. Ia langsung memegang dadanya dan seketika itu juga tubuh nya terkulai di rumput.

***bruuuk***

Mendengar Junho terjatuh, Chansung langsung melihat kearah Junho.

"Junho-ya!" teriak Chansung. Ia langsung menghampiri Junho.

"Junho-ya? Junho-ya?" Chansung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junho namun tidak ada respon.

"ada apa dengan Junho?" tanya Pak guru Siwon.

Siwon dan beberapa murid lainnya sudah mengerubungi Junho dan Chansung.

"tidak tahu Pak, sepertinya Junho pingsan. Saya akan membawanya ke UKS."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chansung langsung membawa Junho ke UKS dengan bridal-style.

"dokter Jinwoon! Tolong Junho!" teriak Chansung saat memasuki ruang UKS.

Chansung membaringkan Junho di salah satu ranjang. Dokter sekolah yang bernama Jinwoon langsung memeriksa Junho.

"Chansung. Tolong telfon rumah sakit sekarang!" Kata Jinwoon.

"ne…" Chansung langsung menelepon rumah sakit.

"apa sakit Junho parah?" tanya Chansung khawatir.

"denyut nadi-nya sangat lemah." Jawab dokter Jinwoon.

* * *

"Minjun-hyung, Junho ada di Rumah Sakit." Chansung berbicara di telfon.

"…"

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Wooyoung tapi tidak dijawab."

"…"

"aku tidak tahu hyung. Tadi ia pingsan di Sekolah."

"…"

"ne, ne, tolong hubungi Wooyoung juga." Ucap Chansung sebelum ia menutup telfon.

Chansung menghela nafas. Ia berada di Rumah Sakit. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Junho, terlihat Junho masih belum sadar. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Junho, memegang tangannya erat. Melihat selang-selang di tubuh Junho membuat Chansung sedih.

"Nuneo, ada apa denganmu?" Kata Chansung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Junho terbuka. Minjun dan Taecyeon muncul bersama. Chansung langsung berdiri digantikan Minjun yang langsung duduk di samping Junho.

"Junho-ya…" panggil Minjun. Raut muka Minjun sangat sedih, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Changsung-a, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Minjun.

"aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Kami sedang olahraga di Sekolah tiba-tiba Junho pingsan. Dokter sudah memeriksanya tadi. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hasil pemeriksaannya akan keluar."

Taecyeon yang sedari tadi berada disitu melihat Minjun ikut merasakan kesedihan. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang sedang sakit. Taecyeon berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan Junho. Minjun yang menyadari Taecyeon keluar ikut keluar juga.

"Taec, gomawo sudah mengantarku kesini." Ucap Minjun. Minjun dan Taecyeon duduk di bangku Rumah Sakit.

"kau pasti sangat menyayanginya. Tadi kau panik sekali saat menerima telepon."

"ne. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

"aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga punya seorang adik laki-laki. Tenang saja, adikmu Junho pasti sembuh." kata Taecyeon menyemangati Minjun. Tangan Taecyeon memegang erat tangan Minjun, berharap memberinya kekuatan.

"hyuuuuung-a, bagaimana keadaan Junho?" Wooyoung berlari menghampiri Minjun dan Taecyeon. Matanya sembab, Wooyoung habis menangis. Dibelakangnya ada Nichkhun yang sedang menelepon.

"Wooyoung-ie, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Minjun. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengoceh pada dongsaengnya.

"mianhae Minjun-hyung, tadi mobilku mogok." Nichkhun menjawab pertanyaan Minjun.

"Khun-ah?" ucap Taecyeon ragu. Nichkhun yang melihat Taecyeon tersenyum senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu sahabat baiknya yang satu ini.

"Taec! Kemana saja kau... Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menghubungiku lagi saat kau sudah punya no. korea?" Nichkhun langsung memberikan salam dengan cara orang Amerika, bersalaman dan berpelukan.

"mian Khun-ah, aku lupa." Tentu saja Taecyeon lupa. Dipikirannya hanya ada Minjun sepanjang hari.

"kau masih saja sama seperti dulu."

"kalian saling kenal?" tanya Minjun.

"siapa dia hyung?" tanya Wooyoung entah pada Minjun atau pada Nichkhun.

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, seorang dokter menghampiri mereka berempat.

"apa diantara kalian ada wali dari Junho-ssi?" tanya seorang Dokter yang bernama Kim YoonShik.

"saya walinya." ucap Minjun dan Wooyoung bersamaan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Junho dok?" tanya Minjun.

"ia pingsan karena kelelahan. Temannya bilang ia pingsan ketika berolahraga." Sang Dokter membalik catatan yang ada di tangannya.

"tidak kah kalian tahu bahwa Junho tidak boleh berolahraga berat?" tanya Sang Dokter.

"mwo?" Wooyoung terlihat kaget. Menurut Wooyoung, olahraga dan Junho adalah dua hal yang tidak pernah terpisah.

"menurut catatan kesehatan, Junho menderita penyakit Jantung akut yang belum diketahui penyebabnya."

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" Minjun terduduk kembali. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

***brruuk***

Wooyoung jatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Mukanya syok seperti Minjun.

"Junhooo…." Wooyoung menangis kencang. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit mengetahui saudara kembarnya terkena penyakit serius.

"Uyoung-ie," panggil Nichkhun pilu. Ia langsung memeluk Wooyoung, membiarkannya menangis sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukannya.

***deggg***

Chansung yang berada di dekat pintu mendengar semua percakapan dengan jelas.

'penyakit jantung?'

Chansung berjalan pelan kearah Junho, menatap Junho dengan tatapan sedih. Ia duduk disamping Junho, mengatupkan tangannya yang bergetar, menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam.

'ju-junho… wae?'

* * *

_**To Be Continued~**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Mianhae

**~This Is Love~**

2PM's story...

ChanHo, KhunYoung, TaecKay

Happy Reading :)

KYsDev : sebenernya author ga ngerti main di aff haha,, abis disitu kebanyakan ff pke bahasa inggris sih.. ada twitter kok. kamu pnya twitter? nama twitter nya apa? jj couple ga gt berperan di cerita ini.. nanti kapan" aku bikinin deh ff full jj couple hehe :)

Akita Fisayu : thanks review nya :D iya semoga mereka langgeng :p

* * *

Jr. sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ia melewati taman, ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di Taman. Jr. yang penasaran mendekati gadis yang ternyata sedang menangis, ia adalah IU. Jr. tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat IU berhenti menangis. Ia pun menelepon JB.

"hiks-hiks…"

"IU, jangan menangis terus. Berbicaralah, aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak bicara." bujuk Jr.

Tapi, IU malah makin menangis. Jr. yang kebingungan akhirnya merangkul IU, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"yach! Jr.! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak JB dari jauh saat melihat Jr. merangkul IU.

"JB-ya, untung kau cepat datang. Cobalah berbicara dengan IU, dari tadi ia menangis terus." ucap Jr. Ia melepaskan IU dari pelukannya. Sepertinya Jr. tidak menyadari bahwa tadi JB berteriak padanya.

JB yang melihat IU menangis langsung berlutut dihadapannya.

"IU-ya, ada apa?" JB menggenggam tangan IU.

"J-Junho-oppa… hiks… masuk Rumah Sakit."

"kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Jangan menangis lagi IU-ya…" JB menghapus airmata IU dengan kedua tangannya.

"tadinya aku sudah mau ke Rumah Sakit. Ta-tapi saat Minjun-oppa menelepon, aku mendengar suara Wooyoung-oppa menangis. a-aku takut JB." ucap IU.

"tidak apa IU, ayo kita pergi bersama. Jangan menangis." JB memeluk erat IU selama beberapa menit.

"Jr., gomawo sudah menemani IU." kata JB pada Jr.

JB dan IU pun naik motor pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

* * *

Nichkhun berjalan sambil memegang dua kaleng minuman cokelat di tangannya. Ia berjalan kearah Wooyoung yang sedang duduk di bangku taman Rumah Sakit.

**~Flashback~**

"Junhooo…." Wooyoung menangis kencang. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit mengetahui saudara kembarnya terkena penyakit serius.

"Uyoung-ie," panggil Nichkhun pilu. Ia langsung memeluk Wooyoung, membiarkannya menangis sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukannya.

"Nichkhun, tolong bawa Wooyoung pulang, ia butuh istirahat." ucap Minjun pelan.

"ne hyung, ayo Wooyoung." Nichkhun membantu Wooyoung berdiri dan berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit.

"a-aku tidak mau pulang Khunnie-ya." kata Wooyoung hanya pada Nichkhun.

Akhirnya Nichkhun membawa Wooyoung ke taman Rumah Sakit. Nichkhun mengerti Wooyoung pasti tidak akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia sudah dirumah. Nichkhun membiarkan Wooyoung menangis sampai puas di pelukannya.

**~Flashback end~**

"Uyoung-ie, minumlah sedikit, kau pasti haus setelah menangis." Nichkhun menyodorkan minuman yang tadi dibelinya.

"gomawo khunnie." Wooyoung meminum seteguk kemudian ia meneteskan airmatanya kembali.

"jangan menangis lagi Uyoung-ie, Junho akan sangat sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini." Nichkhun berusaha menenangkan Wooyoung. Bagaimana pun juga Nichkhun tidak suka melihat Wooyoung menangis. Itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"apa Junho begini karena aku?" tanya Wooyoung.

"mwo? Kau ini bicara apa." ucap Nichkhun kaget.

"film yang kita tonton bersama di Jepang, mitologi yang kau ceritakan."

"Uyoung-ie." Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung kedalam matanya.

"mungkin seharusnya aku tidak lahir. Apa aku telah mengambil sesuatu dari Junho?"

"LEE WOOYOUNG! Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong, itu hanya mitologi, mitos!" ucap Nichkhun marah.

"hyuung!?" Wooyoung kaget dengan perubahan intonasi suara Nichkhun.

"kau… keberadaanmu, sangatlah berarti untukku." ucap Nichkhun dengan suara lembut.

"jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu lagi Uyoung-ie."

*cuup*

Nichkhun mencium tepat di bibir Wooyoung. Ciuman lembut yang menunjukkan segala perasaan Nichkhun pada Wooyoung. Wooyoung yang awalnya terkejut dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu pun membalas ciuman Nichkhun, membuat Nichkhun tersenyum senang. Keduanya terlarut dalam perasaannya masing-masing.

"oppa?" IU tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia melihat oppanya ciuman dengan seorang namja. JB yang berdiri di belakang IU pun hanya bisa speechless.

Wooyoung yang melihat IU langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Nichkhun. Nichkhun sedikit kesal karena aktifitasnya diganggu. Tapi ia bisa memahami keadaannya.

"IU-a, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Wooyoung. Tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi IU yang kaget.

"oppa, bagaimana keadaan Junho-oppa?" IU tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Wooyoung.

"tidak tahu, Minjun-hyung menyuruh oppa pulang dan istirahat." jawab Wooyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wooyoung-ah, tadi kan dokter bilang kalau Junho akan sadar mala mini. Jangan sedih lagi Uyoung-ie." hibur Nichkhun.

"Nichkhun-oppa, sebenarnya Junho-oppa sakit apa?" tanya IU pada Nichkhun.

"jantungnya melemah." Wooyoung menjawab pertanyaan IU.

Hening sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara 4 orang tersebut. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

Junho membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Minjun yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

'dimana ini? Kenapa Minjun-hyung tidur disini?' pikir Junho.

'selang apa ini?' Junho menarik selang yang terhubung ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"yach! Jangan di lepas!" teriak Minjun.

"hyung, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Junho kaget.

"pabbo! Kau seharusnya bertanya 'dimana ini hyung?' atau 'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku disini?'. Apa kau akan menyimpan rahasia ini selamanya?" Minjun menyentil pelan dahi Junho.

"hyuung-a! apa maksudmu?" Junho mengelus dahinya.

"semuanya sudah tahu Junho-ya. Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu pada keluargamu." Raut muka Minjun menunjukkan kesedihan.

"mian hyung. Aku, tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Junho menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah, sekarang kau harus semangat. Kau harus sembuh!" Minjun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"ne, hyung." Sedikit ragu, namun Junho membalas senyum hyungnya.

"ohya hyung, kapan aku bisa keluar?" tanya Junho.

"kalau kau sudah menjalani semua pemeriksaan."

"hyung, aku kan harus sekolah. Aku juga ada jadwal pemotretan lusa."

"pemotretannya akan ditunda sampai minggu depan. Chansung akan membawakan semua catatan sekolah yang kau butuhkan."

"apa tadi Chansung disini?" tanya Junho.

"ya, dia menjagamu dari tadi siang. Aku menyuruhnya pulang untuk istirahat."

"kau juga harus istirahat Junho-ya. Tidurlah. Aku keluar sebentar." ucap Minjun.

Setelah Minjun keluar, Junho langsung mengambil handphonenya dari saku celananya. Ia mengetik secepat kilat.

**Junho : Chan? Apa kau masih bangun?**

* * *

Chansung tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih ada di Rumah Sakit. Kalau saja Minjun tidak menyuruhnya pulang, ia mungkin akan menunggu di Rumah Sakit sampai pagi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk di kasurnya memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Junho.

***drrrt… drrrt…***

Handphone Chansung bergetar. Ia langsung melihat handphonenya.

**-1 message(s)-**

Chansung membuka SMS yang masuk. Ia pun langsung tersenyum senang melihat Junho mengirim SMS untuknya. Kurang dari semenit Chansung langsung membalasnya.

**Chansung : Nuneo! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah^^. Kau membuatku khawatir. Kupikir malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur karenamu.**

**Junho : mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Tidurlah Chan, jangan sampai kau sakit gara-gara aku~**

**Chansung : ne. Kau juga, tidurlah….. Besok aku akan menjengukmu. Cepat sembuh Junho-ya :D**

Chansung menaruh handphonenya di atas meja kemudian berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

'Tuhan, aku mohon sembuhkanlah Junho, jangan ambil dia dariku. Kumohon jangan kau ambil lagi orang-orang yang ada didekatku.' Doa Chansung sebelum tidur.

* * *

Minjun keluar dari ruangan Junho. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Taecyeon tertidur di bangku tepat dihadapannya. Minjun segera duduk disamping Taecyeon, menatap wajah Taecyeon lekat-lekat.

'tampan.' pikir Minjun. Ia menyentuh wajah Taecyeon. Mulai dari dahi, turun ke hidung, lalu melewati mulutnya, dan berakhir di dagunya.

'apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Aku pasti sudah gila.' pikir Minjun merutuki apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'tenang Minjun, tenang… Orang ini bahkan tidak terbangun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi.' Minjun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Memang suasana Rumah Sakit saat itu sangat sepi. Pantas saja, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

"hm… ap-pa., mian…" Taecyeon mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"hey Taec, a-apa kau sudah bangun?" panggil Minjun sedikit panik. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya dihadapan wajah Taecyeon, melihat apakah Taecyeon benar-benar bangun atau tidak. Jaraknya sangat dekat sampai-sampai bibir Minjun hanya berjarak 2cm dari bibir Taecyeon.

***drrrt…drrtttt…***

Handphone Taecyeon bergetar tanda telepon masuk. Ia menaruh handphonenya di saku kemejanya sehingga getarannya sangat terasa. Taecyeon yang kaget langsung terbangun dan…

***cuuup***

Bibir Taecyeon tepat mendarat di bibir Minjun. Keduanya terlihat sangat terkejut. Ciuman singkat selama 3 detik sukses membuat Taecyeon sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya. Minjun segera menjauh dari Taecyeon sambil memegang bibirnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

***drrt… drrtttt…***

Getaran handphone Taecyeon menyadarkannya, ia langsung mengangkat handphonenya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"halo?"

"…"

"aku baik-baik saja Jr. Aku ketiduran. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"jam 1 pagi." Minjun menjawab pertanyaan Taecyeon yang sebenarnya tidak ditujukan padanya.

"aku bersama temanku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Tidurlah. Mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini." Ucap Taecyeon di telepon.

Minjun yang kaget mendengar perkataan Taecyeon kembali menatapnya.

"mianhae Jr. Aku akan menceritakannya besok. Good night, have a nice dream " Taecyeon menyudahi pembicaraannya di telepon dengan adiknya tersayang.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Minjun.

"menemanimu." jawab Taecyeon singkat.

"ke-na-pa?" Minjun memberi penekanan di setiap suku kata. Matanya menatap polos kearah Taecyeon.

"ehh? Itu…." Taecyeon tampak berpikir sejenak.

'apa maksudnya berkata kenapa? Apa aku harus bilang karena aku menyukainya? Apa maksud pertanyaannya?' pikir Taecyeon frustasi.

"karena kita teman." ucap Taecyeon pada akhirnya.

Minjun sedikit kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban Taecyeon. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa.

"pulanglah." ucap Minjun, berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang? Aku kan masih ingin bersamamu." aku Taecyeon tiba-tiba.

Minjun tersenyum penuh arti. Ia melupakan kekecewaannya dalam sesaat dan duduk disamping Taecyeon, menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Taecyeon.

"aku senang kau bersamaku malam ini." ucap Minjun sebelum ia tertidur di pundak Taecyeon. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat pipi Taecyeon bersemu merah.

* * *

**To Be Continued~**


End file.
